


Against the Wall

by PinkyTealYL



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, Public Sex, Smut Fic, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyTealYL/pseuds/PinkyTealYL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise x Reader smut one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. Ever.
> 
> After I was told to "kill myself" for not updating by a spineless anon the comments, I think it's time I tell ya'll that I haven't been in the best of health. AT ALL. I've become a frequent flyer at the hospital and I haven't had the time nor brain to even think about this story. 
> 
> I did have plans to continue this story. But now, I don't think I will. Sorry to all the patient people who have been waiting for an update, but if a person is getting so caught up in this FICTIONAL piece of WRITING that they want me to kill myself, then I think it's for the best that I leave this for rest. I'm sure there are other, healthy authors out there that can write more smuts for you.

You sighed and tapped your pencil on your wooden desk. You never liked homework, much less maths homework. It always felt like your brain would turn to mush when ever you looked at one of these complex problems. Letting out a prolonged breath, you pulled out your phone to open up Google to help you with the problem. Normally you would just switch on your PC because you found it easier to read on it's larger screen, but today you were stuck at school because you boyfriend Kise had begged you to stay behind so he could walk you home after his basketball practice finished.

'Why does he insist on walking me home every Friday?' you thought, typing the problem into the Google search bar. 'We see each other throughout the day, and he literally lives at my house over the weekend when he's not busy...'

You shook your head but smiled fondly. 'They always said that athletes were a little strange...'

After 10 more minutes of intense problem-solving, the sliding door of your classroom flung open and a nearly breathless Kise barged into the room and close the door roughly before locking it. "Ryou-kun?" you blinked, questioning his sudden strangeness. Your eyes looked up and down Kise, blushing when his state finally sunk into your brain. He was still in his training gear, but his tank top was missing and beads of sweat were dripping down his ripped torso.

"Ryou-kun! Where is your shirt?!" you blushed, dropping the pencil out of your hand to cover up your eyes.

"Sorry, _-cchi!" He apologized, panting heavily. The way he kept panting like that made you blush, causing a few indecent thoughts to fly through your minds as other  _ideas_ nagged at your brain. "We were just finishing off practice and I was really sweaty so I pulled my shirt off to cool down," he started to explain. "I dropped it on the bench for a while, and when I wanted to put it back on, it was missing. So then I started looking for it, and I stumbled upon my fan base-"

"-and they chased you because they wanted pictures," you finished, sighing. Of course.  _All_ the girls in your school wanted a picture of Kise shirtless. If he was naked, well, that was even better...

The thought of Kise naked drifted slowly across your mind, and you felt the tips of your ears tingling. You pursed you lips together upon feel  _other_ places of your growing hot, squishing your legs together you thought, 'Jeez! I never imagine myself to be so... so shameless!'

"_-cchi?! Are you alright?! You're really red!" Kise fretted, upon noticing your state, and dashed to your side. He grabbed your wrists and moved them away from your face so he could look at you. You tried to fight him and forcefully kept your hands stuck to your face, but ultimately Kise won because of his muscles. When he looked at your face, you felt him stiffen.

"..._-cchi... What are you thinking about?" he asked, a little shyly. You glanced away from Kise who towered over you, looking at him would only make you more embarrassed.

"...Was _-cchi thinking about indecent things?" Kise asked, ducking down slowly. He pulled your arms further away from your face, and leaned his face in real close to yours. His breath came out in pants, and you could feel his hot breath on your cheeks. Your blush deepened at both his words and the close range between you both. Very gently, Kise dragged his lips from your cheek and down your neck - leaving a kiss on it. He pulled the collar of your shirt down with his teeth, and placed another kiss there where the white shirt used to sit.

"Mm!" You moaned a little at this touch, trying your best to force your legs together more - if that was possible. Your eyes flew closed in an attempt to soothe your embarrassment.

Alas, it did not help.

Kise stiffened at the sound you made, and he let out a shaky breath. "_-cchi..." He whispered and kissed your neck once more. "...Do you want to do dirty things with me?"

Your eyes shot open again, and your jaw dropped. "E-eh?!" You squeaked, flicking your eyes back to your blonde boyfriend. Your eyes widened when you saw the look on Kise's face.

His mouth was slightly parted, his eyes were half-lidded and there was a subtle red-tingle smouldering his normally pale cheeks. He was turning you on, and you just wanted to kiss him passionately right there on the spot.

"Do you want to do dirty things with me, _-cchi?" He asked again, lowly. "Please say you do..."

You gulped at his words, feeling a sudden rise of heat at you nether regions. "I-I...!" Your voice was a little higher than normal, and you wanted to slapped yourself in the face because of how dumb you thought it made you sound.

Embarrassed by the sound of your voice, you opted for a simple, shy nod. That was enough of a consent for Kise, it seemed, as he quickly dropped his hold on your wrists and moved his hands to your waist. Pushing the chair out with his foot, he lifted you up with ease.

"Ryou-kun!" You squeaked, quickly moving so that your hands rested on his shoulders for support. Kise's hand came to rest on your butt, giving it a squeeze. You yelped, and was about to scold him had he not pushed his lips against yours. You felt his tongue move to gently lick your bottom lip, and moved up - gently trying to push his tongue into your mouth. You complied with his wish and open up your mouth, allowing his pink flesh to dart into your wet cave. His tongue slowly began to scan the content of your mouth, as you suddenly felt Kise move you both over to the wall of the classroom.

Kise pushed your back up against the wall gently, enabling him to begin searching your hot body with his hands. First, though, he made you wrap your legs around his waist - for extra measure. Kise trailed his fingers up your thighs and waist, coming around your belly to gently settle his hands over your breasts - teasing giving them a squeeze through your clothing.

"Ah-!" You gasped into the kiss. Kise breathed heavily at your sudden gasp, and began to fondle your boobs with more pressure - rubbing at your nipples through your white school shirt and bra.

You gasped again, though this time it sounded more like a short moan. With a sharp inhale, Kise remove his hands from your chest and clumsily began undoing the buttons on your dress shirt. He tried to pull the shirt off you, but the wall against your upper back made the impossible so he let it hang off your shoulders. Kise moved his hands around your side, saying breathlessly, "Move forward a little please, _-cchi. I want to see you bare chest..."

You blushed at his words, but complied and move forward a little so he had access to your bra clips. The shirt that was loosely hanging off your shoulders fell down a little and stopped around your elbows because your arms had moved around Kise's neck. Kise fumbled around with your bra strap for a little bit, but successful unclasped your bra and tried to get it off you. He pulled it down, but it got stuck at your elbows.

You heard Kise whine, and a smile tweaked at your lips.

"Unclasp the adjuster," you said, panting, feeling really  _hot._ Kise complied, and fumbled around the with adjuster until one strap was free. He moved to the other one and unclasped it quickly. Kise pulled your [fave. color] bra off you and discarded it to the floor - then turning his gaze to your bare chest. Kise breathed in deeply as his golden orbs stared at your boobs, his already-pink cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

You pursed your lips together in embarrassment, and you twitched in surprise when you felt something...  _hard_ near your womanhood. You glanced down, and (as anyone with half a mind would have guessed) it was Kise's...  _ahem._

Kise's gaze was still stuck on your bare chest. You pouted slightly, wanting to move along this process and get to more...  _important_ things. A dirty thought settled upon you mind when you thought up a way to get his attention back, and with a sudden burst of boldness, you grinded your lower body against his genitals - causing a surprised moan to escape Kise's lips.

"Ah-!" He moaned sharply, involuntarily moving his member against your hot area - liking the fiction. You moaned, also, and grinded your hips against him again. A pleasurable feeling started tingling at your nether regions, and you felt your panties becoming wet. You both kept grinding against each other slowly, and Kise boldly started to play with your nipples.

Kise gently dragged his fingers over both your nipples in a slow, up and down motion. You shivered against him, and yelped loudly when Kise suddenly pinched your hard buds. Kise moved his head down to your chest, and licked your right bud and played with your left experimentally.

"Ah~!" you moaned, grinding your hips a little harder this time.

"Ung-!" Kise grunted into your chest, grinding back equally as hard. By now, you thought, your panties were most  _definitely_ soaked. The blonde male started to suck on your right nipple, trying his best to make it as hard as possible. You moved one hand from his back to thread your fingers into his hair, and your other moved around to Kise's abdomen - beginning to trace Kise's muscles. You felt him shudder against you, a wondrous feeling, and released your right nipple with a  _pop!._ He transferred his attention over to your left, and left your other wet and hard bud alone.

Kise's free hand travelled slowly over your body, ticking your side and stroking your back. His hand came to a halt when it rested on your butt, and fondled it for a bit - squeezing and stroking. He moved his hand up and fiddled with your skirt's waist line, teasingly putting his finger in-between your back and the skirt material - hooking his finger around it and pulling it down in places.

You were beginning to feel a little frustrated. Although the friction between Kise's member and your hot area felt  _wonderful,_ you were beginning to want  _more._

"Ryou-kun," you moaned his named, hinting to your wishes.

Kise grunted, and his hips jerked forward to crash deeply against your wet opening.

"Ah~!" you moaned, wanting more. You grip in his hair tightened a little, and you tried to push your hips closer. It seems Kise was getting the idea of what you wanted, so he released your left nipple - blowing on quickly. You twitched and shuddered at the action, and at that moment you decided you wanted Kise's lips against yours.

Using your grip on his blonde hair, you pulled his head toward your lips and kissed him sloppily. He kissed you back in the same way, and let his hands wander down your body to your nether regions. He stopped grinding against you, which caused you to whine a little at the loss of friction, and slipped on finger around your wet panties - teasingly letting his finger wander up and down you opening.

"Ryou-kun~!" you whined breathlessly into the kiss.

You felt him smile a little, before he gave into your wishes and slipped a single finger into your womanhood. At first, it felt weird, but when Kise started pumping his finger into you, and feeling around to find the spot that would give you the most pleasure, you felt a lovely numbness becoming  _very_ apparent in you hot area.

Kise slipped another finger into you. It took a little longer for you to adjust to it, but in no time that numbness grew stronger. Kise started to make scissoring motions in you, stretching out your hot walls and making you moan loudly.

You noised spurred him on, his pace growing a little faster and his fingers trying to reach  _deeper._ Both yours and Kise's breaths came out in pants, you had long pulled away from the kiss so you were able to breath. "Ryou-kun," you moaned. "You need to put it in, or I'm gonna- AH!"

Kise had pinched your nipple with his free hand, and was boldly smirking about it, too. "I know," he said, breathlessly. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright, though, _-cchi? It'll hurt a lot..."

"I know," you said, panting. "But that's okay, I know you'll be gentle."

Kise blushed to his ears, and nodded softly. He removed his hand that was clutching your breast down to his pants - it was only now that you realized just  _how big_ _of a tent he really pitched._ He pulled his pants down a little lower, and with a quick grunt at the feeling of his hand on his manhood, pulled out his rather  _large_ erection.

You wondered if you shouldn't stare, because your eyes were drawn to his erect groin. It was rather flushed, and you spotted bits on precum leaking out of the tip. Kise fished into his pant pockets and pulled out a new condom - you could see "chocolate flavour" written on the silver packaging. Normally, you would have laughed, but in your current, frustrated state- you couldn't.

Kise had ripped open the condom packet with this teeth, and was rolling it onto this member with two fingers. He pulled the fingers he had in your womanhood out, and used them to push back your skirt. He then hooked two fingers around the side of your panties so he had access to your opening. Kise placed a gentle kiss on your lips, before he slowly started to put it in.

He push his tip into you slowly, and you yelped loudly in pain.

_It was **much** bigger than his fingers were._

"I'm so sorry, _-cchi! I'm so so so sorry!" Kise's voice sounded like he was hurting for you, and he placed another kiss on your lips.

Slowly, with much difficulty to not just ram his load into you, he let his member enter you inch-by-inch - taking it really slow so you could adjust to him at your own pace. The pain was immense, and tears prickled at the corner of your eyes. Kise's eyes looked at you wish such sorrow, and he tried his best to take your mind off it by whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

When Kise was fully in you, it took all his willpower and more to not just start moving. He moved a free hand into your hair, pushing it back and out of your face gently. You let out a shaky breath as the pain started to go away, and that sweet numbness was starting to come back into your hips.

You moved your free hand, that wasn't in Kise's hair, so it would rest comfortably on Kise's shoulder. The pain was beginning to go away completely, and a wondrous feeling began to take over your lady area. Your hips twitched, wanting Kise to starting moving so you could get more of that wonderful numbness.

"Ryou-kun," you moaned. "Please move...!"

"With pleasure, _-cchi," Kise grunted, lowly. He moved both his hands so they were supporting your hips, and slowly drew his member half-way out of you - before pushing back into you.

"Ah!"

"Ung!"

You both moaned, and Kise repeated the action - a little faster this time.

**"Ah!"**

**"Ung!"**

Kise did that again and and again, your moans were growing louder and louder as the numbness started to spread throughput your bodies. The hard wall against your back was a little uncomfortable, but it was a very minor feeling against the growing ecstasy you were feeling.

Since Kise had already started on your earlier, you had a feeling you were going to cum first. And  _soon._

"Ryou-kun,  _faster,_ " you moaned, almost shamelessly. Kise complied, happily, and started pounding into you. The angle you were both in was a little awkward, but to be honest, you both couldn't be bothered moving. You just wanted a release.

_Now._

Kise kept going at his fast pace, his breaths speeding up as well. You struggled to keep up, your body and breaths going out of control, you were going to-!

 ** _"Ryouta!"_** you screamed, finally being granted your release. The numbness racked your body, sending haywire signals throughout each and every nerve in your body. Your muscled went weak, and you curled your toes at the overwhelming feeling of cumming - pants overtook your body. Kise still kept pumping into you, the way you exclaimed his name just then spurred him on.

He was close, too. He just need one more pump and-!

 ** _"UGN-! AH-!"_  **he yelled, cumming finally. His muscles, too, feel short and nearly dropped you to the ground - had he not forced himself to save you.

Kise let out many short breaths, as he pumped into you a few more times to ride out his orgasm. You were both incredibly sweaty and hot, but at this current moment in time, you both didn't care.

The blonde carefully slipped out of your, and lowered you to the ground - setting you down on a chair. It took a few minutes for either one of you to begin talking to each other, you were both still  _very_ overwhelmed by the thrill of sex.

Finally, when someone did speak, it was you.

"...Ryou-kun?" you called his name, questioningly.

"Yes, _-cchi?" he answered, happily. He was happier than normal, with that beam on his flushed post-sex face, and his eyes sparkling lovingly.

"Why did you have a chocolate-flavoured condom in your pocket?" you asked, slowly beginning to fix yourself up.

Kise blush profoundly, and looked away from you. "...One of the senpai gave it to me," he said, embarrassed. "I didn't think I'd ever use it, though - especially not on the same day it was given to me."

You smiled, a small laugh escaping your lips.

You wondered what senpai that could be?


End file.
